Dead Frontier Wiki
Saturday, August 12th, 2017 DRLP.net Shutting Down and Its Future The very popular website DRLP.net and the tools hosted on it has recently been shut down and now displays this message. Before the websites complete shut down there had been a 2-week timer counting down the days, hours, and minutes before it was gone. This was accompanied by a message explaining why. The creator, known in-game as ionize, stated that the website was difficult to upkeep financially and simply did not have any interest in continuing the site as he hadn't played the game in a very long time. A player under the username Hotrods20 purchased the source code and data the website had collected from ionize and is now hosting it under dfprofiler.com. Since being taken over, there have been several new additions such as being able to choose the background of the website yourself, being able to view multiple profiles at once, and an updated GPS map is supposed to be in the works to include the Wasteland. This has caused some mixed feelings, however, as a few days after ionize released the source code to the entire community for free. It's important to include that this does not include the data collected and a very simple documentation. You can see the GitHub page and download the source code by following this link if interested: https://github.com/zietbukuel/dfprofiler Though this may have caused a few days of Drama Frontier, it's most likely the best bet for maintaining the website and the tools it offered. Monday, July 10th, 2017 Update to Clan Cycling Rules AdminPwn has recently changed the rules when it came to "cycling" new members into clan HQ's roster. Cycling meaning that a clan would replace one inactive member for another more active member so that they could have better chances at winning Clan Top Player Killer and Clan Top Survivor for victory points. Before this change, the rules were very confusing and unclear. Clans were designed to be semi-permanent when it came to their roster of 20 people, which is why the game introduced the 30 day cool down period once entering a clan HQ. This didn't work very well for a lot of clan structures within the game due to some clans being much larger than 20 people, and leaving inactive players within their clan HQ would just mean carrying dead weight. The rules were specifically unclear as it only applied to clans that had a chance at winning CTPK or CTS that week, meaning if your clan wasn't on top of the leaderboards that week they could freely move members around. The issue with this is if a clan were to accidentally reach a high point (how high being unknown) on the leaderboard and added a new member they could potentially be punished for it. Now the system is automated and very simple, you can view details about it below. Thursday, June 15th, 2017 Update Coming Soon? AdminPwn had teased about a big update coming to Dead Frontier several months ago while admitting that it was too early in development to announce, giving the players something to look forward to AdminPwn has been silent until today. A thread made by Middlefinger. in the Dead Frontier Discussion forum section asked a simple question "Where's the big update?" AdminPwn replied with yet another teaser post, but perhaps this means we'll get more details sooner than we had originally thought. This being the first update that could potentially change gameplay and the inner city since the Wasteland update in January 2016, there has been a lot of hype surrounding this post and the thread. Monday, April 24th, 2017 Ghost Ammo Increased Today Ghost Ammo had the amount of ammunition given each day increased. This means players will now get 25,000 rounds of ammo excluding grenades/heavy grenades which are set at 12,500 rounds. Why now? A player by the name of "jesus negro" created a thread discussing it's current price being too high in relation to the inflation of credit prices on April 17th. This thread in the Ideas and Suggestions forum section gained a bit of support and sparked some discussion leading to the Global Moderator Akraix to post suggesting more ammunition given, which is what ended up happening today leading to many happy GA owners. More information about Ghost Ammo: Ghost Ammo (known as GA) gives you 25,000 rounds of the ammunition of your choice a day, every day (except grenade rounds which is 12,500 rounds a day).Each new day starts at 08:00 am GMT (03:00 am EST). Please note that you'll have to wait until the start of the first new day before you'll get your first batch of ammunition. You can purchase Ghost Ammo by submitting a support ticket requesting it, this will cost you 8,000 credits. Also, for a cost of 500 credits, Ghost Ammo may be changed from one kind of ammo to another. Monday, March 20th, 2017 Wiki Poll Results Hello, first I want to start this post off with an apology. I had made tons of plans to update and improve on the wiki at the beginning of this year and started off fairly strong in my opinion but I ran into a few things in the last few months that have kept me occupied. I am free now and would like to begin working on what the users of the wiki have voted on, which by the most requested is a revamped bestiary page. Now, there are a few things I have in mind and have been experimenting with such as finally adding the enemy 3D models and giving each enemy their own page to expand on their role-playing elements as well as data regarding their in-game movement speed, weight (for knockback), which zones they spawn in exactly, and a few more details I need to ask game staff about. What I want to know is, what did you want from this revamp? What did you expect? You can either post on the thread I created here on the wiki's forums under General Discussion, or PM me on Dead Frontier. My username is Clayton. Thanks, Clayton Friday, March 15th, 2017 Murder Implant Released Today the Murder Implant has been released and will be available until April 10th, 2017. This implant offer 25% increased PvP point gain and 4% damage increase, only one can be equipped at a time. Time will tell how this will affect the competitive nature of PvP and this implant being a limited edition item. You can pick up one now for 1,200 credits or 1,000 credits for GMs to get an edge in PvP. Sunday, January 15th, 2017 Tips & Tactics Revamp Today was spent reworking the Tips & Tactics section of the wiki, it's still rough so it will need some attention over the next few days. The idea is to turn this section into a catalog that contains Tips & Tactics on a multitude of subjects while keeping it all clean and organized. These sections will receive images and more color soon, but the base tips and tactics are there. Special thanks to the following for the help: *Gryymm *vstrooper123alt02 *Dragon of the West *homma0921 *odinaden I hope this was a good first step, of course, there is a lot more planned so stick around. We'll get new polls going for what we should tackle next so be on the look-out for that as well. Thanks, Clayton Saturday, January 14th, 2017 Wiki Changes In the Works People of Dead Frontier, the wiki is finally going to go through some changes. Everyone can agree that the state of the wiki in the last few years has been poor, and the analytics show that very clearly. Obviously, it's time for a change. This includes revamping older sections and experimenting with new ideas. My first year of being a wiki admin had a lot of highs and lows, I was excited that I could give back to the community that I have been apart of for the last 8 years but I was also very inexperienced and had a ton to learn. With a new year started, I feel comfortable with my abilities and I am looking to redesign the wiki a bit. I have already started with a few visual changes but I do not plan to stop there, I want to continue this throughout the next few months and see where it goes. Of course, I will need the help of the community to provide feedback. So please, contribute to making the wiki the best it can be by creating an account if you don't already have one and post suggestions or questions in the talk pages tied to each page along with editing already existing information. Here's to 2017. Thanks, Clayton. Category:Browse